Makkura no Akumu
by Drakkon Whitestream
Summary: A fanfic based in Midnitez-remix's Luminos starring Maekir!
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Walking through shattered halls, I am drenched in despair, yet at the same time, glee. As the air blows with an ominous tone, I look around this broken realm for clues of how I came to wander its corridors…_

_Yet I soon realize the truth…_

_This could only be a dream…or could it…?_

I pull out one of three pokeballs strapped to a belt at my waste and conjure forth its contents, my shiny Beheeyem known as Reasonslayer, as I inquire to it with a slight yawn, "Sorry to have to summon you in such short notice, my friend… But we seem to have a…predicament here…"

Reasonslayer replies with a serious tone as it analyzes the situation with the sensors on his hand, "Hm… I see… From my readings, this is no mere dream, but rather an entire pocket-dimension only reachable through dreams…"

I reply with confusion in my tone as I look at the broken scenery around me, "Then would this be…purgatory in comparison? I have a hard time believing it to be the better parts of such a dimension…"

Before Reasonslayer could reply, a cloaked figure walks up to us and exclaims with a resounding tone as a faint, yet grim visage becomes visible under his hood, "Hajimemashite, Vilemist-san, and welcome to Luminos, the land of lucid dreams and living nightmares… I am one of the occupants of this fine realm, a nightmare trainer known as a Devious… We are all so glad that you accepted our invitation to our domain, and we look forward to testing your so-called skills that is rumored about in legends pertaining to your exploits… "

I reply with a puzzled look on my face, "Such as…?"

The devious replies with a sinister chuckle, "That you have dominion within the realm of dreams, no matter where it may be located… However, if you are to claim your supremacy here, you are going to have to earn it…in battle!"

I reply with a chuckle as I snap my fingers to signal to my pokemon partner, "If it is a battle you want, that is what you will get, Devious-san… Reasonslayer, ready yourself!"

The devious replies with a dissatisfied tone as purplish energy coalesce into a figure resembling a Roserade, "No matter… Roserade, blow that foolish alien that dares to oppose thee away with a Petal Dance!"

The Roserade replies with an almost-hellish tone as it conjures up a whirlwind of black-rose petals and unleashes it towards Reasonslayer, "Serade!"

As the nightmarish cyclone comes close to its intended target, I exclaim with passion in my tone as my voice echoes throughout the shattered realm, "Now! Dodge that attack and retaliate with Psyshock!"

_Reasonslayer gives only a nod as it nimbly evades the oncoming shadows and fires a multi-colored laser beam that knocks the Roserade off the edge of the realm, sending it spiraling down into the unknown…_

The devious exclaims with a satisfied applause as his visage twists with glee once more before he dissipates into nothingness, "Well done! You may have passed the first test, but many more trials shall await thee soon enough…"

_And I shall await those challenges… Each and every one, no matter how much it may strain me pseudo-physically, mentally, or even spiritually…_

_I signal to Reasonslayer as I finally locate somewhat of an exit from this sorrowful domain in the form of a large master-craft gate that sizzles with Dream Mist as it opens to even my most tender touch…_

_As I finally take my first step into this 'Luminos' that the Devious spoke of, thoughts swim through my maelstrom of a mind, all forming into the thought of what my NEXT step should be._

_Then again, only time will tell…_


	2. Rampaging Storm

Rampaging Storm

_As I continue onwards through the shattered gate, I walk into a vast garden maze choked by an ominous presence…_

_Could it be that whoever...or WHATever is pulling the strings behind the enigmatic Devious…is a disciple of darkness?_

_If that is so, I might have something to worry about… Or do I?_

_After all, I have natural wits and skilled pokemon that only supplement my might, so the only issue…_

_The only obstacle to a successful raid of this sorrowful domain…is that domain of darkness dwelling within my soul…_

_I was once able to control it, but my incubus side and vices somehow felt unsatisfied…_

_Then again, that 'blood-red nightmare' personality almost never shows…unless somehow aroused, that is…_

_But that may not even need to come into consideration… My evils are so fickle it would take a lot to rouse them from their slumber…_

Suddenly, a loud booming voice interrupts my thoughts as storm-clouds begin to form over the dark labyrinth before me, "How dare you trespass on MY domain! As punishment for your filthy presence here, I shall fry you alive!"

I reply with a snicker as I attempt to beckon the figure towards my location to no avail, "Fine then! Bring it on, stormlord-san!"

The voice roars with a pseudo-divine fury as lightning shoots down onto the maze below, ripping many fragile crystalline trees asunder with a loud resounding boom, "If you want to survive, you will have to face me at my lair at the end of this maze! I would wish you good luck, but I am honestly not THAT sadistic…"

I then reply with a chuckle as a cloak of shadow begins to coalesce around my stiff body, "Oh, you know not what you have evoked, stormlord-san… You shall lose this game of yours…and you shall fail swiftly."

_Eventually, I reach the end of the slight maze, my flesh only slightly scarred from my opponent's vicious blitzkrieg thanks to my umbral shroud, and lock eyes with the creature that had tyrannized me with its electric fury as its bright dorsal corona almost blinds me with its intense radiance…_

The pokemon exclaims with glee as it summons a cage of jagged electricity around me and summons a long lightning bolt to its hand, "I appreciate your persistence, intruder, but it ends here!"

I reply with a scowl as I pull out another one of my pokeballs and release the pokemon, my Chandelure known as Gouka as Reasonslayer begins its analysis of the foe, "Not under the grace of Team Aura! Gouka! Blast this fool with a Shadow Ball!"

Gouka exclaims in a resounding tone as it conjures forth a orb of pitch-black shadows which it hurls at its opponent, much to our foe's dismay, "Chaaa! Luuuure!"

I then continue my commands as my shroud of shadows begin to snake around the electric cage surrounding me, eating away at its existence slowly yet efficiently, "Reasonslayer! Find its weak point and hit it with a Shadow Ball!"

Reasonslayer replies with a sinister chuckle as it swiftly fires its own shadowy orb that sizzles with malicious energy upon impact with its target's flesh, "Mochiron, Maekir-sama… This should do him quite good…"

The pokemon exclaims with a weak chuckle as the cage suddenly dissipates, "Well done… You have proven yourself a formidable foe against I, the guardian Raishin assigned to the gates of Nixing Rest… Now then, I must ask… What brought you to push on even as I tried to repel thee?"

I reply with a shrug as I return Gouka to its pokeball, "I honestly do not know… Well, besides the need to find out why I was brought to this land of dreams, that is."

The Raishin replies with a grunt of understanding as it crosses its arms and looks skyward with a pensive glint in his eye, "I do not know much myself… Only that Luminos is slowly withering away, and the creators known as the Devious are plotting something behind the scenes… Then again, not much news flows through here anyways..."

I reply with a wide grin as a Dream Ball suddenly appears in my hand as if the world was responding to my very thought, "Well, you could always join me on my quest…"

The Raishin replies with a bout of mocking laughter, "Are you really THAT stupid, Maekir-san? Why would I, a loyal guardian of Nixing Rest, ever be so irresponsible and intentionally leave my post?"

I reply with a shrug and then let out a slight yawn, "What good are you HERE when you could get to the bottom of the issue beyond your post? Better yet, you could be of great use to me even outside of Luminos…"

It replies with a nod as it enters the Dream Ball before I can even activate it, "That is true… However, if you so need a nickname, I have one for you… Kouchou…"

_I gaze thoughtfully at the Dream Ball that now contains my new ally and ponder over what may lay ahead for me on this vast yet treacherous road…_

_But I am impressed with the pokemon's tastes in nicknames… Kouchou is quite fitting, meaning 'Storm Surge' in a tongue quite foreign most likely even to this strange pseudo-dreamscape…_

_I pull out my Aura Link and flip to the Pokedex app to find new entries suddenly apparent in its usually-finite archives…_

_The entry for my new ally reads 'Raishin, the Blitzkrieg Pokemon. Very territorial, it will hunt those that try to invade its property until it feels that security is restored.'_

_Interesting… Normally its kind would be ruthless, yet this one seems to listen to reason…_

_It must be either bored out of its mind somehow or suspecting something big…_

_Either way, it looks like it is time for me to progress, as the gate that most likely leads further into this strange land seems to sense the approval of its guardian and now is wide open, just waiting for some traveler like me to cross through._

_I have no idea what may lie ahead, but if this area is any indicator of what is to come, I will say that it is going to be quite alike a roller coaster with many intense twists and turns…_

_Then again, I much dislike boredom._


	3. Into the Deep

Into the Deep

_Beyond the mysterious gates once guarded by my new companion, I find a vast field laced with various luminescent flora that dye the moonlit realm in a faint purplish tint while allowing a path cutting through its subtle wilderness to remain evident and relatively traversable to those who retain their sanity upon stumbling upon this peaceful realm._

_However, as I scan the path for possible threats, I notice it splits in two, one side forking up a jagged hillside while the other stays on its original course towards the dim horizon…_

But, as I make my way towards the sign to find out which path I need to take, a cloaked figure jumps down in front of me and exclaims in a sinister tone that seems somehow familiar as he crosses his arms and calls a Dream Ball to hand, "Well, well… Looks like you have survived so far, Mister Vilemist. But, how much longer can you keep your wretched self afloat in our domain? I will tell you what… If you win this clash of might, I will direct you to where you will need to go. However, if you lose…your soul and the souls of your foolish partners will belong to Luminos and the Devious for all eternity!"

I reply with a sly grin as I signal to Reasonslayer to ready himself, "A Nightmare Battle, eh? Now we are talking… Reasonslayer! I command you to aid my endeavors by punishing this fool's pokemon on my behalf!"

Reasonslayer gives me a reluctant glare as he inquires with a disturbed tone, "And, if you DO lose…? Are you really cruel enough to offer up our souls as well as your own without considering our opinion on the subject?"

I reply with a chuckle as I give Reasonslayer a thumbs-up, "Do not worry, my friend… I would rather die than offer up my soul to the shadows without a plan in mind."

The cloaked figure replies with an annoyed groan as he clenches his fist in fury, "Are you two done having a 'moment'? I want to get this battle going before I begin to fossilize…"

Reasonslayer replies with a sigh as he readies himself for battle, "Hold your Cloysters, Devious-san… Now then, shall we begin this clash of the shadows?"

He replies with a scoff as he throws the ball skyward, causing it to erupt with a pulse of dark energy, "Fine then… Let's see how you deal with this! Go, Deviathan!"

In the wake of the Dream Ball's opening now stands a large, lithe pokemon resembling an undead fish carcass that emits a similar stench as it roars with raw fury, "Deviathaaaaaaaaaan!"

I look at my Aura Link and read its entry, _'__Deviathan,__the__Undying__Hunter__Pokemon.__Having__been__rendered__fully__undead__by__the__virus__that__plagues__it__in__its__younger__stages,__its__newfound__excess__might__mixed__with__its__naturally__vicious__accuracy__makes__it__a__deadly__opponent__for__any__fool__who__comes__across__it__…'_

I exclaim with an annoyed tone as I clench my teeth and my fist soon after, "Reasonslayer… Wait for the right moment…"

As Reasonslayer acknowledges my command, the Devious roars with a confident tone, "I have the advantage here… Deviathan! Crunch deep into that fool's flesh until it is devoid of all of its life-giving sanguine fluids!"

Reasonslayer exclaims with a chuckle as it swiftly evades the undead fish's lunge and swiftly counterattacks with a powerful beam of focused electricity that causes the creature to writhe around in intense agony, "I will teach you to underestimate my wits, baka-shinin!"

The Devious replies with another scoff as he punches his palm in an attempt to signal to his significantly-weakened pokemon, "Come on! You still have fight in you, and I am confident that you can still kill that foolish alien…"

However, before the Deviathan could have a chance to retaliate, Reasonslayer finishes the job with yet another electric beam as he exclaims with a sadistic chuckle, "Oh no you don't… Scum like you do not belong in my presence in the first place, much less dare oppose me in a shadow battle…"

The Devious roars in an outrage as his whole body begins to emanate with a dense aura of anger and spite, "That…was…a dirty trick!"

I reply with a chuckle as I give him a playful glare, "Oh, and who says you would not have done the same, huh? You really think I don't come with a few tricks up my sleeves… Such fools you and your comrades must really be if such is the case. By the way… Your voice sounds familiar. Before we continue, please pull down your hood…"

The Devious replies with a sigh as he pulls his hood away, revealing himself to be none other than the notorious ex-Commander of Team Galactic, Saturn, albeit with a jagged scar on his left cheek, "Looks like my disguise will not fool such a skilled perception such as yours… However, I truthfully must applaud your ally's ruthlessness… Not even my former comrades were that brutal…except MAYBE Cyrus-sama. Speaking of him, how is he these days? I heard he joined the Cruciferi"

I reply with an annoyed sigh as I shake my head, "Iradachi… He somehow found a way to go back in time and caused multiple continuity errors… Then again, that is kind of what he was doing on Spear Pillar all those years prior. Guess he hasn't gained any wits after his escape from the Distortion World…"

Saturn replies with another chuckle as he pulls out another Dream Ball and releases the pokemon within, "He never understood the true big picture… He just thought the world needed to change to fit him, regardless of the consequences. No matter, though… We must continue despite you knowing my true identity. Now then, for my strongest pokemon! Go, Toxicroak!"

From the ball comes forth his Toxicroak which exclaims in a resounding tone as poison drips from its rubbery maw, "Toxiiii!"

Saturn roars as his eyes glisten with fierce intent, "Toxicroak! Bash it in the face with a Sucker Punch!"

The Toxicroak exclaims as its powerful bash rips into Reasonslayer with dark energy, causing Reasonslayer to spit up a bit of its sanguine fluid, "Xicrooooak!"

Reasonslayer exclaims with a scowl as it wipes the blood away from its lips and shoots a beam of psychic energy at its sinister foe, "Urf… That was not nice… Let's see how YOU like a super-effective move to the chest, you freaking thug!"

The psychic energy quickly obliterates the Toxicroak, who lets out one last cry as shadows coalesce around it, "Toxi…croak…"

Saturn replies with shock as his eyes widen with madness, "No… How could you…? Did you just…?"

I reply with a wicked grin as my dark side begins to take over, "This was a nightmarish wager… Yet you could never imagine in a million years that I would twist your own Nightmare Gambit upon thee… Now, since you lost, how about you give me what you offered at the battle's beginning… And don't take forever… I can only keep the darkness in your heart from consuming your soul for so long, and if I don't get the information soon enough… I will make sure you suffer the most that you can…"

He replies with a gasp as he begins to vomit out his own sanguine fluid, "What the…? Don't tell me…"

My evil self, known to many as 'Yumechi', takes over and replies with a sadistic tone as he begins to skim through Saturn's memory with his non-enhanced telepathic might, "Yes… You have tempted me out of my slumber, Saturn-kun… Now, if the touch of your worst nightmares renders thee too dumb to give me my winnings, I shall rip them from your mind myself!"

Once Yumechi finishes his psychic plunder, Saturn collapses onto his knees and exclaims weakly as he begins to dissolve into the shadows, "Goodbye…nurturing…Luminos…"

Once Saturn is no more, Yumechi exclaims with a bout of laughter before handing me back my body, "He who delves in the darkness shall, in the end, only be consumed by their own sorrows… Now, then, Maekir-kun… I got the info you require, and I do apologize for abducting your body for my own selfish use… However, I could not resist the urge to pass my wicked judgment onto that fool for his unfortunate loss against your skill in a Nightmare Battle…"

I reply with a sigh of annoyance once I am again in control of my own body, "You could have warned me first… I didn't want to do something THAT extreme, you know…"

Yumechi's voice replies with glee as it echoes throughout my chaotic mind, "Whatever… We both know that you could have never survived all these years without my power and insight… Ok… How about I make myself a bit clearer? I will aid you when I feel the need, but will allow you to fight most of your own battles. I trust you to take most of the Devious without my help after all… But, I will give you a fair warning… Deep within their organization lies a person that both of us will want the undoing of, and for that encounter, I hope that you will be aware of my intent…"

I reply with another sigh as I cross my arms and look pensively up into the illusionary night sky, "Mochiron… Doesn't mean I will ENJOY you using my flesh to accomplish extraordinary evils…"

Yumechi's voice echoes once more before dissipating for the time being, "Not like they didn't have it coming…"

_This__is__not__good__… __My__evil__seems__to__have__been__roused__by__Saturn__'__s__foolish__gambit__that__intended__to__do__away__with__me__…_

_However,__if__Yumechi__will__allow__me__to__fight__most__of__my__own__battles__… __That__is__at__least__an__improvement._

_I then use the information Yumechi 'obtained' for me to find a train waiting at a nearby station overlooking a vast lake…_

I quickly board the train as the conductor exclaims over the intercom before beginning our descent into the subaquatic tunnels below, "Welcome everyone to the Dayenight Express, service to the gates of Depth City… If you have issues below sea level, please consult the attendants or waiters about the drug Aquipure and how it shall help block your reaction to subaquatic travel…"

_That is not an issue for me thankfully… Though that young boy over there seems to be suffering from a nosebleed._

_NO! I need to stop seeing these as real people… This is a dream realm, so nothing in here should be real…_

_Or could it be…that it is only partially a dream._

_That may be the case, as the events so far seem quite real…_

_Whatever… Once I get to Depth City, I will get to the bottom of this._

_That is, if the Devious haven't already laid a trap for me there already…_


	4. Radiance in the Depths

Radiance in the Depths

_After consulting a small map upon entering the gates of Depth City, I determine that if I want a good degree of information, my next destination shall be this 'La Chandelure'…_

But, before I can advance any farther, two thugs dressed in bright red garb complete with a blazing red bandana step into my way as a Darmanitan accompanying them with an armband bearing a faded Team Magma symbol lets out a stout roar, "Dar! Manitan!"

I give them a baffled look as I signal for Reasonslayer to ready himself, "And who might you be? I thought that Team Magma was rendered obsolete, and yet you suspiciously resemble the lot in your taste in wear…"

One of them, a young trainer with a determined glare, exclaims as he signals to the Darmanitan to ready for battle, "Well, our leader was so moved by the words of the former leader of what was once Team Magma that he restarted our organization so he could further the operations under his much less crazed ideals… However, in order to do true recruiting, we will need Maxie… And after locating his consciousness to this weird area, he used some of the research Professor Fennel of Unova has conducted to transport himself and a small army of grunts here to find our lost leader… But, before we tell you more, my name is Tyson, and this fine lady over here is my partner Helen."

I reply with a dissatisfied frown as I cross my arms and slightly nod, "Ok then… And does this stout Darmanitan have a name as well?"

Tyson replies with a chuckle as he clenches his fist with zeal, "Of course! This is Youta-kun, and before you ask, he was trained from a Darumaka by yours truly…"

I reply as I clench my teeth and ready myself for battle, "Just great… Now I have yet another bump in the normally steady path…"

Suddenly, a familiar voice replies with a sly tone as a motorcycle with ethereal, cyan wheels descends into the fray from a nearby rooftop, "But it is one you won't have to cross alone…"

Helen roars with an annoyed tone as he shakes his fist at the mysterious rider, "Hey! Who the hell are you, and what is up with interrupting our battle?"

The rider replies with an disdainful tone as he removes his helmet, revealing himself to be none other than the SI (Symbiotic Intelligence) belonging to Team Aura that recently attained his wish for flesh under the name of Lexton Vilestream, and pulls out a rainbow-colored Aura Ball which he throws skyward to release his own pokemon, "Maekir-sama is MY responsibility, bakkun… Now, to obliterate you in lieu of my lord… Iku-ze, Hope-chan! Ready thyself for glory!"

Before I can even give the command to do so, my Aura Link turns on and begins to read the entry aloud, '_Galaxydra,__the__Infinity__Pokemon.__It__is__said__that__Galaxydra__guard__the__very__gate__between__the__finite__realities__and__the__infinite__and__eternal__realm__of__the__dreams.__Wishing__upon__a__star__is__said__to__allow__it__to__strengthen__the__gate__and__keep__the__sinful__thoughts__of__Man__from__entering__and__turning__into__nightmares.__'_

_It also says it is a Rock/Dragon type… Good choice going against a Darmanitan, which is only a Fire type, albeit a ferocious one at that._

_But, I am not too worried… Lexton-kun has the combined strategy of me and the Auraprince, so he should be able to force an opening should he not find one in the first place._

_Even so, it should be interesting to see how Lexton utilizes this mysterious creature to his advantage…_

Tyson exclaims with a snarl as his eyes blaze with fury, "I do not care what the heck that is… Even if it is as durable as a mountain, Youta-kun will beat it down until only rubble remains… Youta! Superpower!"

Youta exclaims as it leaps skyward and descends towards Hope as its fists sizzle with kinetic energy, "Dar! Manitaaan!"

Lexton replies with a smirk as his cyan pools glisten with an all-too-familiar spark of insight, "Hope! Dodge that brute and use Calm Mind!"

Hope replies with a nod as she evades Youta's brutal attack, causing him to form a crater at his site of impact, before her eyes glisten with mental prowess, "Galax…"

Lexton replies with a chuckle as he clenches his fist, "Now! Use its weariness against it! Ancientpower!"

Hope exclaims with a resounding tone as she conjures forth a flurry of reflective, jagged stones which she sends in Youta's direction, "Galax!"

Tyson yells with a panicked tone as his clenched fists tighten to the point where his gloves begin to rip from the intense strain, "Youta-kun! Get up! GET UP!"

_Unfortunately, by the time Youta could be roused, it is too late…_

As the dagger-like barrage of rocks mercilessly rips into Youta's flesh, it lets out one last cry of agony before at last fainting, "Mani…tan."

Tyson exclaims with tears flowing down his face as he rushes to his partner's side, "YOUTA-KUN! Speak to me… Tell me you still live…"

Youta exclaims weakly as he opens one eye and slightly smiles, "Dar…mani…tan…"

Tyson replies with a relieved smile as he returns his partner to his pokeball, "Good… Now take a nice long break, my good friend…"

Helen exclaims with a scoff as she activates her flame-red X-Transceiver, "Just great… We couldn't hold a simple post… Better report our failure to Taiyou-sama…"

Lexton exclaims with a serious glare as he swiftly returns Hope to her pokeball, "Oh, you mean Taiyou Akiyama, the leader of Neo-Team Magma? Mind if I speak on behalf of Team Aura, or at least connect the conference directly to the Turf Estate so that we can negotiate things for the time-being?"

Helen replies with a scowl as her call is finally answered, "We will see… Konbanwa, Taiyou-sama!"

A sharp voice replies with a chuckle as Helen suddenly kneels, "Konbanwa, Helen-san… And who is it you are speaking to?"

Helen replies with a shameful tone as she bows her head, "We tried to hold our post, but this person randomly came before us and defeated Tyson's pokemon without much effort… And now he wishes to speak with you on behalf of 'Team Aura'…"

The voice barks in reply as Helen's eyes begin to widen, "THEN SEND HIM OVER! Jeez… If we can have representatives from a powerful group like Team Aura, success is imminent."

Lexton exclaims with a chuckle as he walks over to Helen and bows before the figure on the X-Transceiver, "I can only imagine… By the way, the name is Lexton Vilestream, executive of Team Aura and their personal SI unit all in one. My reason for coming here is similar to yours… I came in search of someone. However, I have found him, so my mission is complete. But… Considering what I am seeing from the stream of consciousness that my master is sharing with me even now, you may be sharing a common foe…"

The voice replies with a serious tone, "You mean, the Devious…"

Lexton replies with a nod as he crosses his arms and cracks a toothy grin, "Well, the enemy of my master's enemies are my allies, as well as those of Team Aura, so we will aid you in your odyssey…given you will help us as well, Taiyou-san."

Taiyou replies with a chuckle, "Mochiron, Lexton-san… Unlike my predecessors, we have much nobler intents, and if we can clear our name with an alliance like this, we could be of much aid to developing alternative energy sources that will in turn benefit those our old kin once terrorized with their crazed crusades. After all, even under the ocean, there lies the flame of passion that gives life to all…"

Lexton replies with a bow as a satisfied smirk forms on his lips with lack of a true context, "Mochiron… Now then… I hope that in this glorious unity, we will find the answers that we each seek…"

Taiyou replies with a chuckle as he ends the call, "As do I, Lexton-san…"

I exclaim with a chuckle as I give Lexton a sly look, "Using your inborn persuasion, are you… How else could we have possibly functioned without the glorious Auraprince in a TENSE situation like this? Hmm?"

Lexton replies with a chuckle as he gives me a gleeful look, "Whatever is needed, my lord. But why complain? We turned a bump in the road, as you may put it, into a companion that may yet show its inner glory in a time of need…"

I reply with a shrug as I walk up to Tyson and extend my hand, "Whatever, Lexton-kun… As for you, Tyson-san… I am sorry that your friend had to suffer the wrath of Team Aura… I hope that you can forgive my zealous prodigy here."

Tyson replies with a pout as he narrows his eyes and beats away my hand, "…I will think about it. Unless, of course, it is EXTREMELY important to Taiyou-sama, at which point I will attempt it with more effort. But, as for now, Helen and I must take our leave so we can receive our next orders…"

I reply with a chuckle as I wave the two of them off, "If that is how it must be… Until we meet again, sayonara…"

Once they are out of sight, Lexton turns to me and exclaims with a slight chuckle, "So… Where to next, chief?"

I reply with a slight smile as I affectionately ruffle up his deep purple hair, "Oh, don't be so serious, Lexton-kun… Especially to your Ouji-san…"

Lexton replies with a pout as he narrows his youthful cyan eyes with annoyance, "I came here to help you on your quest, Maekir-sama… Not to visit my depraved pseudo-uncle on a holiday! Please treat my existence here a bit more seriously… That is, if you are actually able…"

I reply with a dissatisfied frown as I let out a sigh, "Fine… Looks like you have the Auraprince's arrogance rather than my…charm."

Lexton roars with an irritated tone as his face becomes a bright red with embarrassment, "HOW DARE YOU SUGGEST THAT I HAVE YOUR…PREDATORY DEPRAVITY! I am almost ashamed to be associated with such an immoral buffoon like you. Do not give me another reason to want to defy Drakkon-sama, understood?"

I reply with a defeated sigh as I bow my head in slight shame, "I…am sorry, Lexton-kun… I never…meant to offend you with my…brazenness and…questionable ideals. You are my nephew in a way, and I have developed a form of affection towards you despite your chagrin towards my flamboyance. I treat this situation properly from now on…unless of course, Yumechi-san awakens AGAIN."

Lexton replies with a slight smile as he places his hand on my shoulder, "Do not worry… Such is out of your control, you know… That wicked fool has a mind of his own, and being as this is a realm of dreams, and in turn nightmares, it is only natural to have genuine worry for his appearance when the hour beckons at last… But, even then, Yumechi knows the meaning of control, despite his refusal to use it at times…"

_That is true… Yumechi IS my inner darkness given ethereal form…_

_He is a different consciousness altogether, but a vital one despite his tendency to meddle with affairs he really shouldn't…_

_Then again, he is my lust personified both intellectually and sexually, and once his ravenous hunger is prompted, it will take much time to calm him from his crazed state…_

_But, in the end, he may be needed should the Devious have a secret weapon up their cryptic sleeves…_

_However, until then…_

_Further manifestations will only be an inconvenience._


	5. Contest of Broken Hearts

I walk through the empty streets of this city, Reasonslayer and Lexton following diligently behind while many more do not take close enough notice to my existence. What a pity it is that people here are so oblivious to the shadows looming over them that they dismiss that which is out of the ordinary.

Then again…this whole world is far from what one would think of as 'ordinary', so oddities may in fact be so much within the norm that regular civilians have ceased caring.

Unfortunately, my thoughts are abruptly interrupted as I run into a crowd that I had not seen in my pseudo-stupor.

As I rebound from my collision with the crowd before me, a young girl turns around and snarls at me with rage beyond her years, "HEY! Watch where you are going, mister! If you thought that cutting in such a brutish way…"

I reply with a grunt of slight pain as I rub my bruised forehead, "I didn't even know that something was occurring…"

However, as her gaze meets mine, her fury turns into anxiety as she exclaims without thinking, "Suteki…"

Upon hearing that, Lexton shakes his head as he exclaims with a chuckle, "Looks like your accidental charm somehow worked… Maybe you are much more…desirable in this world than you are elsewhere."

I reply with a sigh as I pat the girl on the head, "Daijoubu… Do not pay attention to my comrade here. He has not found his passion in life QUITE yet. Now then, can you tell me what is occurring here that has gathered such a crowd?"

She replies with an excited squeal as her eyes widen with glee, "The La Chandelure dating game, of course! Three lucky men get a chance to win a beautiful woman's heart… So romantic!"

Lexton exclaims with a sigh as he places his hand on my shoulder, "Sounds right up your alley, Maekir… You are quite the poet whose honeyed words could even lure the most cautious butterfly into a spider's web."

I reply with a shake of my head as I focus my glare at the stage overlooking our location, "I have no need for a woman who still believes enough in childish fairytales to agree to be a part of such a flawed selection process… And you wonder why I prefer men at times…"

Lexton exclaims with sizzling frustration as he narrows his eyes, "You are quite despicable, Maekir… You really are."

I reply with a sly grin as I lightly stroke Lexton's cheek, "That is the Drakkon part of you talking, Lexton-kun… Think about it a bit more after you have seen such tragedy spawn from blind devotion with your own eyes. After all, love is imperfect, even when idealized. Fairytales lie about this constantly, and therefore they keep the naïve in the dark where they belong. Sure, everyone HAS their soul-mate, but that does NOT mean that they are completely perfect or their love is truly eternal. Get that through your head, Lexton-kun, and you will see my way soon enough…"

Lexton sighs with annoyance and exclaims as he crosses his arms and averts my gaze in disgust, "I highly doubt that… You are a breed unto yourself, Maekir, as am I. Therefore, we are at an impasse for the moment, so let's just drop it for now… Okay?"

However, before I get a chance to respond, Reasonslayer exclaims with slight excitement as he stands between us just as a spotlight focuses on the two of us, "Sumimasen, Maekir-sama…but it looks as though our fate has taken an intriguing turn."

Intriguing indeed… To think Lexton and I could have been picked from a massive crowd that spans many blocks packed to the brim with fans.

Then again…most of them are female, so it might be that the pool of possible bachelors from which to pick is miniscule, to say the least.

Giving each other a quick nod, Lexton and I make our way up to the stage where the host, an enthusiastic fellow with a…purple bowtie, greets us with open arms and exclaims to the eager audience below, "Well then! These are our two handsome bachelors who shall be competing for the heart of one lucky bachelorette! May we have your names so that these devoted fans will know who to root for?"

I reply with a sigh as I wave to the many screaming fangirls below me, "My name is Ayumu Endou, and the other person here is my cousin, Lexton Whitemist. Even though we may be single, albeit not exactly eager to find love at this time, we shall let fate guide our hearts if that is its wish."

The host then exclaims with an unnatural amount of exuberance as he looks around and at last signals to a dark-haired fellow with glasses close to the front to come up to the stage, "So we have two of our bachelors... Now for one more… Ah! Would you care to come up and introduce yourself, whoever you are? I am sure that many of the lovely ladies in the audience would be overjoyed to see someone as…intriguing as you!"

The mysterious person comes up and exclaims with a sigh as he straightens his glasses, causing many of the fangirls to squeal in unison, "The name's Joshua. Joshua Nitemarez. Although I know not what you mean by 'intriguing', I guess I will give this a try. However, I don't know why you would want someone like me for a game like this…"

I reply with a chuckle as I give Joshua a friendly nudge, "Do not worry… This is quite suspicious, considering that we of everyone here would be selected for a dating game, but I doubt we are in immediate danger…"

Joshua replies with a shrug as he makes his way to his seat on the stage and crosses his arms and legs in a lax fashion, "I guess so… Whatever. Let's get this over with, as I have more pressing matters to attend to…"

I reply with a nod as Lexton and I also take our seats, "I wholeheartedly agree… Now then, let's hear what naïve jailbait they dragged here to grill us in the pursuit for their 'Prince Charming'."

The host indirectly answers my question as he exclaims with a smile so big that it suggests an orgasm while blood begins slowly dripping from his nose, "Now, for our lucky bachelorette… A regular at La Chandelure whose tender touch has spawned forth fantasies within the pensive minds of many who encounter her… I am of course talking about the delightful Miss Jane Minami!"

As the fangirls roar at the probable appearance of the mysterious 'Jane', she exclaims with intrigue towards the situation, her voice sounding awfully nostalgic for some reason that I can't place my finger on, "Oh, calm down… All of you… I wish only to find someone who is worthy of my companionship, not someone who will claims that they will only need to CARE for me or treat me like some bullshit princess. Hell, I may even come out of this without choosing anyone if there is not someone up to par… I swear, if I hear any more squeals of juvenile affection during the time remaining, you and your own true love will both suffer a horrific fate worse than death. I just can't STAND people drooling over empty beauty without a second thought."

The host sighs and shakes his head as he mutters something under his breath, but soon enough he exclaims with his normal exuberance, "Well then… Now that our bachelorette has blown off her steam for now, how about we begin? You may begin and ask whoever you may like."

'Jane' replies with a chuckle as an audible sound resembling the cracking of knuckles resounds through the silence in the air, "Understood! Now…I hope you all know what you have gotten yourself into…"

Joshua, Lexton, and I all reply in unison and shrug at each other once more, "We sure hope so too…"


End file.
